thecreatureworldccfandomcom-20200214-history
The Creature Council Movie
The Creature Council Movie is the first movie of The Creature Council Chronicles and the first production of the series as a whole. It originally aired on The Creature Council youtube channel . . . Warning This article contains '''SPOILERS' for the unreleased movie of The Creature Council Chronicles. advance at your own risk.'' Plot Humans attack the magical creatures living in the secret compound. A group of kids find a way to escape them but run into a bigger problem. They must free The Creature World from the tyrannical rule of Discord to save their kind. Story The Start of Something Big Two militant Vampires spy on a small human town through some bushes. They speak of how the Humans are planning an attack against the creatures and that they need a full-scale counter-attack. The two turn into bats and separate the superior vampire flies to the left to alert the soldiers and the lesser Vampire flies to the right to alert the reserves. Following the lesser Vampire, allows the Eastern North American Compound to be seen and explored. A school bus passes the bat in an intersection and we follow it to Compound Elementary. Panic in the Compound Hunter Brown, an Elf from Italy, enters the classroom nervously but puts on a fake smile and tries to make a new friend. He taps the shoulder of Christopher Harris, a Vampire from England, accidentally and he causes Hunter to pass out due to his gave fear of Vampires. Hunter's friend Madison Shannon, an Oracle from France, rushes over to help him, immediately blaming Chris for what happened. Eventually, Hunter did wake up and he and Chris began to act very awkwardly towards each other, prompting Maddie to leave. Space for Some Reason Hunter and Chris decide to get over their awkwardness start their relationship fresh. They decide to become friends, signifying it with a handshake that sends them both to Space for some reason. They question why but do not come up with an answer that made sense. However, evil laughter can be heard in the background, the source of which must be what sent them there. Once Hunter questions how they are able to breathe, they both begin to suffocate. A wormhole opens sending them back to Earth in the middle of a forest. After catching their breath, they walk back to the school. As they walk back an oddly shaped creature can be seen in the trees. It growls angrily before flying off in the same direction as Hunter and Chris. The Dangers of Humans Maddie meets them when they get back wondering where they have been. When Hunter answers honestly, Maddie presumes that it was another mind trick from Chris. When Hunter says that it was, Chris looks at him sinisterly causing him to change topics and find their seats. The Teacher welcomes the class and starts the lesson by going over the dangers of Human kind along with how the humans destroyed her family. She completes her lecture by speaking of a prophecy involving Hunter, Chris, Maddie, and newly introduced Carter Henderson, a werewolf from Ireland. Lunch and Prophecies In the lunchroom, the four sit and discuss what the teacher said in the school's lunchroom, unknowing what it truly means. Chris states that it reminds him of a book he found in a library back in England titled "Instructions by Merlin." When Maddie questions why he still has the book if he got it from a library, Chris explains that the library did not own the book; It was like the book mysteriously appeared there. Chris goes on to recite the prophecy left in the book: "Come, the humanoid creatures dressed in black, the inferior creatures will come back, and with the creatures comes the sun, the rein of Discord shall be done." They begin to question who Discord is and who the humanoid children are. Midnight Walk in the Forest The Draconequus Missing Creatures Preparation Montage Morning Coffee The Lair of Some Kind The Creature War Activating the Portal of Some Kind A Whole New World Discord the Draconequus The Dungeon Halloweentown Resetting the Cosmos Questions Questions Questions Draconequus Alloy References :: Hunter: How are we breathing in the dark, cold, vacuum of space?! space . . . space . . . cookie . . . space Hunter references a line spoken by Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz from the Disney show Phineas and Ferb. in the episode titled We Call it Maze, Doofenshmirtz welcomes Perry the Platypus to his evil space station which echos. The first two echos are normal "stations" but the third echo is the word cookie followed by another "station." This happens again later in the episode when he says "space." :: Teacher: Make it work. Mrs. Night references a famous line from Project Runway ''spoken by Tim Gunn. :: '''Chris': My bats have been sending back some rumors from the humans that they are going to be attacking us, creatures, next invasion day. Chris references the Chibi Vampire/Karin manga/anime series. In this series, the Vampires are able to command a large group of bat familiars. This power is copied over to and expanded upon in The Creature Council Chronicles. :: Maddie: It’s, it's smaller on the inside. Maddie references one of Doctor Who's many running gags. Whenever a new character enters The TARDIS, they are amazed by the size of it compared to the outside and often say that it is "bigger on the inside" or some form of that quote. Maddie takes this quote and spins it to say that the lair of some kind in a lot smaller than how it appears to be on the :: Maddie: But that’s not deep space. You travel to mars yourself by using a single spell. Chris: And what spell might that be Madison? Maddie: Simple, Transportium Nextorbitorium. Maddie references Wizards of Waverly Place by mentioning that they do not need a deep space analyzer that only reaches Mars if they can travel there using a spell. The spell she is talking about is the Space Transport Spell "Transportium Nextorbitorium" seen in the episode Disenchanted Evening. :: Maddie: Okay! Maddie references Mr. Marion Moseby from Disney's Suite Life of Zack and Cody and Suite Life on Deck. :: Human Leader: (growls in annoyance) Gone again! Human Four: What do we do now sir? Human Leader: Quiet boy! Now come along men. We have a bunch of monsters to kill. The Human Leader references Dr. Finkelstein from the Nightmare Before Christmas ''when his daughter Sally escapes from her room again. He then references the Twelfth Doctor from LEGO Dimensions when he says "you have a bunch of monsters to meet." The Human Leader takes this quote and spins it to say that he and his men have many monsters to kill and not meet. :: '''Carter': What is happening? Sprites: Run away! Carter: Ooh, pretty. This is a reference to Disney Pixar's Finding Nemo when the krill swim past Marlin and Dory and tell them to "swim away!" because of the whale approaching behind them. It is spun so that the sprite warn The Creature Council about the approaching Draconequus. :: Hunter: Not a good time for self-depreciation jokes, Chris. Chris: What joke did I make? Chris references Sanders Sides by Thomas Sanders, specifically Patton (Morality) at the beginning of Making Some Changes! When Roman (Creativity) tries to take most of the credit for creating the Mind Palace, Patton responds by calling him an "asset" to Thomas's personality, holding out the first part of the word for a long time. When Roman responds with "I didn't know you made jokes like that" Patton asks "What joke did I make?" Chris spins this by saying that he has been called a freak twelve times despite only being called a freak three times in the movie. :: Discord: So you're saying you can't control your powers at all? Maddie: No, I can do this. Maddie references the Changelings (Changelings), specifically Queen Chrysalis (Queen Chrysalis) from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. When Chrysalis feeds from love, she drains it from her victim's chest in a wavy pink ribbon of light. This is mimicked by Maddie who drains the draconequus of his youth through his mouth in a golden yellow ribbon of light. :: Chris: So what, you’re gonna tell everyone right? Discord: Why no. Discord references Maleficent/Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty, more specifically from Maleficent (2014). When she is asked "are you offended" for not being invited to the christening, she responds with "Why no." Discord responds with "Why no" when Chris asks if he is going to tell everyone his secret. :: Maddie: What? Chris: Humina? Draconequus One: Still not following. Carter: I’m Carter! Carter references [https://americandad.fandom.com/ American Dad] when the reoccurring character Barry Robinson intrudes on a conversation he doesn't really understand with him and his friends. He shouts "I'm Barry!" as an attempt to be a part of the conversation. Similarly, Carter shouts his name as another way to show that he is also unsure of the situation Hunter speaks of. Fourth Wall Breaks Carter: Woah, I didn’t know I was in this movie. Hunter: Oh no, this isn’t going to be a prophecy story, is it? Director: Um, no. Hunter: We’ll see. Carter: Who knew that making a musical montage, which you can find in the I cards, would be so tiring. Hunter: Though it is one of the quickest ways to get a big part of a movie done really fast. Chris: But is it an effective way of storytelling? Maddie: Definitely not. Carter: What is that? Hunter: Sounds like a white-haired Scotsman and his human friend. Chris: Well, let's shut that off before we get a copyright strike. Maddie: (Spit Take) What!? Carter: You guys left the compound? Maddie: Did I even drink anything? Chris: Anyway, there is one more thing we need to show you. And it’s the only thing that contributes to the plot. What? We needed to move the story along, plus I felt like making a fourth wall joke. Hunter: Maddie, you should know by now that we’re experts on showing up at convenient times to quickly advance the plot! DX-18: Sire, we have found the ones that the story has prophesied. Hunter: It’s not a prophecy story! Carter: Yeah, this door frame with a swirling blue light inside and it hums like this (imitates humming) Discord side-eyes the camera with boredom. Hunter: Look, you want that scene from the trailer to happen or not? Quotes Development The script used in the final movie is not the first of its kind. There have been four other versions of The Creature Council Movie. Trivia Gallery Category:Movies Category:The Creature Council __NOEDITSECTION__